


Goodnight

by TheMulletWhisperer



Series: To The Stars - Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, F/M, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, THANKS IMDEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing lasts forever, for all good things it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. I cried so hard while I was writing this, and it's all Imdex's fault. I BLAME HER!
> 
> Don't worry, though, this isn't the end of the Arkved/Galina story arc. This is just a kind of...flash-forward of what may happen. Nothing's set in stone!

Galina lay on the bed in her home, the bed in the forests of Falkreath that held so many memories. Over sixty years had passed before things finally caught up with her, and she contracted the illness. Though once golden, her hair was now silver and her formerly smooth features were wrinkled. None of that mattered, though, soon she’d never have to worry about her appearance.

Sitting next to her was Arkved, looking just as he had when she met him the first day in Northwatch. He hadn’t moved in two days, not since the doctor had given her only a few days left. Thankfully, he kept water nearby, or all the tears would have dried him out.

But now, Galina knew, was the time. She lifted her head and looked up at the Altmer, smiling. “Arkved.” Her voice, formerly strong and confident was now frail, but kind. She wasn’t scared. However, by the look on his face, Arkved  _ was _ , he was terrified.

“No. Don’t talk, preserve your energy, love.” There was more than a bit of desperation in his tone.

“Ark...ved. I...I love you, so much.”

“No, Galina. You don’t have to say that, you’re going to be just fine.”

Giving a small chuckle, she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it as hard as she could--which, practically speaking, wasn’t very hard at all. Mustering up her strength, she began to speak, “I never regretted being arrested that day so many years ago, if I hadn’t, I never would’ve met you. You made my life so much more, after that day when we kissed I knew I wasn’t just someone aimlessly hacking and slashing her way through life. I had purpose, I had you. I wouldn’t trade a day of this, Arkved. I love you so, so much, and I’ll miss you until you come to be with me.”

It took a long while for Arkved to speak again, the tears picking up as his body wracked with sobs. Eventually, however, he finally spoke, looking into her teary eyes. “Thank you so much for saving me from the Thalmor, Galina. If I hadn’t met you I’d be just as evil as them, walking naively through life until I met a match I couldn’t face. You’ve always stood by my side, I…” He paused for a short time. “I don’t want you to go. I love you so much, please don’t leave me.” By now, his voice had dropped to a whisper and was broken by sobs. 

“I can’t, Arkved. I can’t stay. I have to go. I love you my sweet, sweet Sadass.” 

With a deep, shaky breath he mustered a small smile. “I love you, my Blonde Falcon. I’ll never forget you.” 

With those words in mind, Galina lay back on the bed and felt the exhaustion sweep over her. Almost immediately, she drifted into sleep, the last thing she saw on Nirn being Arkved’s face, pained, crying and hugging her closely.

“Goodnight, Galina.” 


End file.
